


100 Sex Drabbles of Samsteve

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: 100 Samsteve Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Butt Plugs, Lingerie, M/M, Missions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Drabbles, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: a hundred drabbles of samsteve smut, that's it. i'm only doing this because i had a sudden desire to write steve in lingerie. i'm not sure i'll be able to keep up with both series at once, soulmate drabbles will be my main priority right now. i just like smut





	100 Sex Drabbles of Samsteve

Steve’s curled up on the couch in their spacious living room when he hears  the doors to their floor swish open and only a moment later Natasha is standing above him with an unimpressed expression. 

“What's up with him?” She asks. 

Thor runs his huge hand through Steve's hair again but the touch doesn't really do much to appease him when he knows it's not Sam’s.

“Sam is away on a mission and Steve is missing his lover dearly, isn't that right, Steven?”

He groans in response and shies away from Thor’s hand though he appreciates the gesture. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot, well it's his last day right? You don't have long now.”

“I know, but his flight was delayed for like another two hours and I seriously propositioned him to just fly himself back, you know, with the wings, but it's a really long distance so that was a bust.” Then Steve sits up excitedly, a giddy smile coming over him at the surprise he has planned. 

“Do you wanna see my outfit? I got it specially made for tonight since it’s his longest mission to date. Thor’s already seen it and he liked it, right?”

“Yes, it makes Steven look especially lovely. You will enjoy it as well, Natasha.”

“Sure, go ahead. It seems like it's the only thing that'll cheer you up.”

Steve doesn't bother refuting her and instead pushes himself up from the couch to run back to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Nat liked it, as he's sure she would have. Sam texts him the time he'll arrive at the tower and Steve gets ready and sets the mood until then. 

He gets dressed in his surprise and arranged himself on in the bed in what he hopes is a sexy manner but soon the red glow of the alarm clock blurs before his eyes and he's drifting off against the silk of their bedspread.

Steve wakes up to a painfully familiar pair of hands running warmly over the expanse of his exposed back. He moans himself awake and tries to sit up to meet Sam's eyes. 

“Hey,” he croaks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and resting a hand on Sam's thigh, “I tried to wait up for you, but I fell asleep. I'm sorry, was your flight ok? I missed you.”

“I can tell, and it was fine — everything was fine, I missed you too. Lay back for me will you? Is this the surprise you were talking about last week?”

Steve bites his lip and nods with a hum, laying back and spreading himself out along the bed so Sam can take his fill. He smiles and feels himself flush down his neck and chest beneath his corset and bodice. When Sam wolf whistles at him he only flushes further, encouraged enough to run his hands down the black silk and lace to his tiny panties and frilly thigh-highs with just enough showing above his shiny black leather boots. 

He gasps when he remembers the full costume, patting the top of his head blindly.

“Are the ears still on?” He fixes the cat ears from where they fell askew and rolls over onto his hands and knees to swish his hips around, his tail swinging tantalizing from side to side.

“Ooh, does that go where I think it does?” Sam asks, his voice dipping into the husky tone Steve’s sure could persuade him into absolutely anything without any complaints from him. 

A shiver races down Steve’s spine at the sound of it and a shaky breath slides out of him in answer, feeling goosebumps rise over his skin and the hairs stand at attention on the back of his neck. 

“Mmhm.” He hums, squeaking in surprise when Sam gives the tail a soft tug he guesses out of curiosity. 

Steve turns to look over his shoulder and Sam runs a hand down the center of his spine, pressing him down firmly into the mattress. He wiggles restlessly against his hand but tampers down with a whine when Sam makes a warning sound in the back of his throat. 

“Settle down, baby. Daddy’s got you.” 

Steve moans and melts into the bed at the name, happily letting Sam run his hands over the mounds of his ass and the sensitive place on the back of his thighs. 

“I missed you, Sam, please. I’ve been good the whole month you’ve been gone too, please just touch me.” 

Sam shushes him, but Steve feels he himself is so worked up tears are budding in his eyes. When Sam rolls him over again, he hiccups uncontrollably and curses himself for it.

“What’s wrong, baby? You alright? We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to — seeing you in this is enough.”

“No, I just-hu- really missed you. And I’ve been horny and grumpy all last week and I just want you to touch me everywhere but you’re taking your sweet time as if you haven’t missed me at all.”

“I have, I just like to savor the gifts I’m given, that’s all. We can get started as soon as you want.” 

“Well I want to start right now.” He breathes, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Sam's wrists and pulling his hands down to his waist so his body lays against his. 

Sam laughs, but pulls away from him again making Steve whine his displeasure.

“Just let me get undressed, won’t you? I'll try to be as fast as I can.”

Steve huffs to himself angrily but watches Sam true to his word, scramble purposefully out of his sweatshirt and blue jeans. Sam throws himself onto the bed after that, knocking the breath out of Steve as he bounces on top of him heavily. He startles into a laugh though, happily raising his arms to hold his boyfriend close. Steve nuzzles into the side of his neck and breathes in the smell of him that he had to steal from pillows and shirts while he was gone. 

“Come on, baby, fuck me. I've missed you so much, him too.” He teases, reaching a hand down between them to give a fond squeeze to Sam's balls and cock. Groaning when Sam pushes his hips down and drags their cocks together through the sheer fabric of Steve's underwear. 

Sam makes to pull his boots off, but Steve sits up with wide eyes and shakes his head, "No. I wanna keep 'em on. I wanna keep everything on, thought we could just push the panties to the side." He feels his cheeks burn and bats his lashes, "I like the idea of that."

"Whatever you want, baby." Sam replies, running his hands up Steve's hips and thighs before sliding back to grip the tail. He wraps the furry black length around his fist and pulls it out a ways, dragging the plug against Steve's hot rim and making him moan raggedly. 

He arches his spine, pushing his chest out even though it's covered by his corset. Sam thrusts it in and out of him a couple of times with a dirty, dangerous smile that makes Steve's cock jump in response. He moves a hand down to press desperately against the bulge in his panties, grinding the heel of his palm into his dripping head and making his legs jerk. 

"Oh, Sam, please. Can you get a condom out of the night stand?"

Sam looks down at him in puzzlement and cocks his head, "But I haven't used one in a year."

Steve laughs and swats at him, "No, it's not for you, hun." He shakes his hips and runs a finger down his chest, "I don't want to ruin the outfit."

Sam nods, reaching over him to do as asked and taking the pleasure of rolling it on himself.

"Well I wouldn't call it an outfit. It's not like you can go grocery shopping in this. But call it what you will. You got this specially made, didn't you?" He asks, looking up at him as he pulls Steve out from the side of his panties and rolling the condom on. 

"Mmhm."

"Think you could make another one? I like that this corset actually closes around your chest,  _and_ covers it. It suits you so well." Sam says, bending down to kiss Steve's clavicle and unlace the first line of his corset to kiss between his breasts which are smashed together in make believe cleavage. Steve inhales a shaky gasp at the touch and trails his fingers along the growing afro of Sam's in answer as his eyes flutter close.

"I already have another one in the works, don't you worry. It should be finished very soon." He breathes.

"You're just perfect, aren't you, baby? You've got it aaallll figured out." 

"If you say so." Steve sighs, feeling himself sink further and further into a drunken state of arousal and want. 

Sam bites his nipple harshly and Steve keens sharply, his hips jutting up on their own accord as his dribbling cock strikes against nothing but thin air. He whimpers and chews on his bottom lip as an acute sense of yearning pools in his gut. 

_"Sssaaaamm."_ He whines, gasping as his nipples are pinched and his cock dribbles out more precome uncaringly. 

But Sam doesn't answer him, leaving his corset half undone to slide his hands under Steve's ass and slide his plug out, quickly replacing it with three of his thick fingers. 

Steve thinks he'll be fine and can recover just before Sam hooks them against his prostate and he cries out as his orgasm erupts unexpectedly. His hips jerk up several times before falling back to the bed, spent. 

"Well, there's number one. I'll get you a new one." Sam says, pulling his condom off and tying it shut before rolling another one on in no time. Steve groans, letting his legs fall open limply, but pulling Sam down onto him with his hands. 

He kisses him at last, harsh and desperate, licking into his mouth fiercely with no room for error. Steve swipes his tongue along the roof of Sam's mouth, persuading his own to dance with his as their legs twine together. 

Sam starts to knead his dick and Steve stutters in their kiss, breaking away to pant hotly and plead, "Fuck me already. If you're cock isn't splitting me open in the next two seconds I swear I'll kick you off this floor."

Sam laughs but silences him with a kiss in which he pulls his hips onto his lap and shoves his panties further to the side before leading himself into him at long long last. The fullness of it makes Steve's head fly back and he groans wantonly as Sam bottoms out with his balls slapping softly against his ass. He croaks at the sensation, moving his hips about to somehow get used to a feeling he had the displeasure of forgetting. 

Sam moves minutely and Steve yelps, slamming a hand onto his ass to stall him. "What?" Sam asks, touchingly scared and hesitant.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong -" Steve winces and shifts again, "I just forgot how thick you were." He laughs hoarsely and kisses Sam on the cheek, "You really are splitting me open here. But I love every minute of it."

They lay together for a few more moments and Steve squeezes his muscles, tightening his arms around Sam's neck and nodding for him to continue. He drags his cock back out slowly, burning Steve's insides with every forbidden inch until he is painfully, achingly empty. Of course when Sam slams back into him Steve howls his pleasure, clamping his legs tightly about Sam's hips without physically chopping him in two. 

"Aw, oh fuck." He gasps, grabbing a fistful of sheets in one hand and holding desperately onto Sam with the other. 

"You like that?"

"Mmhm, love it, yeah." He whimpers, moaning when Sam digs his cock into him and grinds against his hips as if to mix him up inside. Steve's jaw falls and his mouth hangs open as ragged moans and whines slip out of him relentlessly. 

Sam's hands sneak up to play with his nipples and Steve shakes his head at the stimulation -- his sensitivity heightened after the serum. As his nipple is pinched and his prostate nudged restlessly he feels pleasure building too fast and too much, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes in effect. Still when Sam asks if he wants to stop Steve shakes his head no furiously, appalled by the mere  _idea_ of such a thing. 

Instead he locks his ankles together and pulls himself determinedly into Sam's thrusts until Sam rolls them over so he's panting on top. Steve rests his hands on Sam's chest, breathing raggedly as Sam's cock throbs impossibly hot inside of him. 

"Ride me." He says, and Steve bobs his head weakly, pulling his legs up to do so. 

He pulls his lip between his teeth and whimpers the first time he drops back down into the cradle of Sam's pelvis. "Mm, oh _fuck_."

"You enjoyin' it, baby?" Sam asks, his arms folded behind his head. 

And Steve's enjoying it too much to be mad he looks so unbothered by all of this. "Yes, of course. You feel so good. I love your cock." 

Sam laughs and Steve smiles down at him, lifting himself up again to sink back down with a keen. But Steve knows Sam's never one to give up control so easily, not in bed at least, so he's hardly surprised when those large hands find his hip bones and Sam starts to undulate beneath him, thrusting his cock up hard into Steve's ass. 

He drops his head back with a punched out groan, running his hands up his chest and back down to his panties. Steve stuffs his cock back in them to rub his palm against his head again, giving the illusion of a clit instead. His hips buck back and forth on Sam's dick and he shrieks when Sam suddenly slams unapologetically into his prostate. 

Steve squeezes a hand tight around the base of himself, but at last it's not enough and he squirts strongly into the condom, making him cry out and moan as Sam continues to buck into him. 

Steve collapses against Sam's chest with a whine, circling his hips and keening when Sam gives a hard smack to his ass. His hand squeezes the cheek in his palm and Sam groans as his hips speed up inside of him. The lube is burning and slick, making his thrusts smooth and unobtrusive. Steve can hear the sounds of it squelching between them, can feel the liquid trailing down his damn thighs along with the mess of Sam's precome. 

"Are you close?" He pants, nuzzling his nose into Sam's cheek and kissing it drunkenly.

"Mmhm." He nods, pumping his hips faster and almost shoving Steve off of him with the force of them. 

Steve moans loudly and starts to scream when Sam changes his angle to nail his prostate, reaching out blindly to hold onto the headboard and keep himself from running into it. 

"Oh god, you're gonna make me cum again." Steve cries, feeling tears trickle down his cheeks at the force of his pleasure. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum. Yeah, right there, baby, right there. Perfect. God, you're so good. God bless your cock." 

Sam laughs breathlessly, his hand coming up to pull Steve's twitching cock from his panties and pull the condom off.

"Sam, no." He pants, worrying about his outfit.

"I'll catch it, promise." He breathes, just as worn out. 

Steve believes him, forcing his eyes stay open as pressure builds and his balls tighten up. Sam's face screws up and he shouts his name as he comes inside of him, hot and full. Steve finishes at the same moment, spurting off into Sam's waiting hand. 

He goes boneless against his boyfriend, relishing in the feeling of Sam running his hands up and down his back and thighs. 

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"Mmhm. So much better now." 

"Good." Sam answers, pulling out of him and quickly bating the empty feeling away by filling Steve back up with his plug. They kiss chastely and Steve falls to his side limply. 

He feels the bed change as Sam gets up and a moment later there's a wash cloth holding his dick. Steve lays still and lets Sam undress him slowly until he's nude as well. Then Sam falls to the bed and pulls him close and into his arms, placing a kiss onto the crown of his head. 

"Welcome home." He whispers, smiling when he hears Sam's answering laugh.


End file.
